Sacrificio de amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Nombre: Sacrificio de amor Resumen: Harry se sacrifica por Severus, para salvarlo de la meurte y ahora Severus deberá luchar par que la vida de Harry no llegue a su final. 4 respuesta a la maraton Snary de la Mazmorra


Sacrificio de amor

-¡Para con esto, Potter! –gritó Severus mientras sostenía a Harry de los brazos, casi cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-No lo haré –dijo Harry apenas. La imagen de Severus se iba haciendo cada vez más difusa.

-¡Potter!

El grito de Severus quedó en el aire, por que Harry eligió ese momento para desmayarse.

Lo odiaba, lo mataría si pudiera hacerlo, por lo que le estaba haciendo, por que estaba interfiriendo en algo tan importante en su vida.

Todo por que lo encontró ese día, cuando todo iba a terminar, pero cuando lamentablemente todo empezó.

_Estaba destruido por dentro, la vida volvía a golpearlo con fuerza. No sabía en que momento se creyó con el derecho de ser feliz, de tener un futuro, de poder realizar sus sueños como cada persona quería hacer en su vida._

_No podía, no tenía el derecho, por que todo terminó unas horas atrás. _

_Se enamoró, como nunca antes lo había hecho, como ni siquiera lo había hecho por Lily Potter. Se había enamorado de un simple muggle. Un hombre amoroso que le había salvado a las puertas de la muerte cuando Voldemort lo había intentado quitar del camino. _

_Lo habían sepultado, lo habían dejado en un frio cementerio y lo habían llorado, lo supo por que lo escucho, por que su magia no lo dejó descansar en paz y lo mantuvo con vida mientras su cuerpo se iba sanando. _

_Aun no lo sabía bien, pero la magia, esa que lo condenó a un mundo vacío y miserable, le había saldado._

_Tres horas alcanzó a estar en esa fría tumba de mármol antes de que su cuerpo se recuperara. Era un mago poderoso, lo sabía, pero necesitaba desaparecer si lo que quería es que no lo volvieran a encontrar. Por eso de apareció en el mundo muggle. Había llegado cerca de un hospital donde un enfermero estaba acompañando a un anciana que tomaba un taxi. Lo había visto y lo ayudo a entrar en el centro asistencial en el que casi no reaccionó en tres días, pero cuando lo hizo una adorable sonrisa le dio la bienvenida. Se llamaba Andres y era su enfermero a cargo. Severus estuvo tres meses internado sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo a recuperar las fuerzas, pero Severus sabía que ellos no podían hacer nada, que lo unico que podían hacer, sabía que era su magia regenerandose, por eso ellos nunca encontrarían la cura a su mal. Se sentía mal por Andres que se desvivía por cuidarlo y complacerlo en todo. Era terco y persistente, y le recordaba a alguien a quien creyó odiar por años. Su cabello castaño y ojos de color celeste le recordaban bagamente a alguien, pero en su nebulosa mágica no podía recordar a quien._

_Así pasó un año, Severus sabia que se había enamorado y se sabía correspondido, por eso le contó a Andres de la magia, rompiendo con cualquier secreto entre ellos y Andres le ayudó a salir del hospital, era raro para ellos, por que de un momento al otro se vieron corriendo lejos del lugar, de la mano, y dispuestos a empezar algo lejos de todo. _

_Pero entonces cometió el más grande de los errores, dejó salir su magia mientras hacian el amor, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se puso en evidencia y fue descubierto._

_Los aurores llamaron a su puerta y fue Potter, de todos los que podrían haber sido, el que lo encontró. _

_Severus temió por su pareja, no que creyera que Potter fuera a hacerle algo, pero tenía que proponerselo, tenía que protegerlo de todos. Le dijo que harían un ritual que uniría su magia a su cuerpo, por que si en algún momento los llegaban a separar, él sabría donde está en cualquier parte del mundo y lo seguiría. Era un hechizo antiguo y se necesitaba el amor incondicional de ambos. Andres le juró su amor y Severus tambien. _

_Mintió_

_Severus, sin saberlo, los condenó a ambos._

_El hechizo fue rápido, una cosa de segundos, su magia salía de su cuerpo, una gran parte de esta y se metía en el cuerpo de Andres, pero Andres la rechazó, la magia lo empezó a destruir desde adentro y Severus no pudo hacer nada contra eso. Cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de Andres entre sus brazos, frío y con los ojos sin vida._

_Grito de furia mientras apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo. Fue así como lo encontró Harry con un grupo de Aurores al sentir esa magia tan antigua y prohibida._

_-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Snape?! –le gritó mirando el libro a los pies de su antiguo profesor de pociones._

_-Déjame, Potter –dijo resignado, acunando el cuerpo de su amante._

_Harry tomó el libro, desesperado buscando en la pagina marcada. Un hechizo de vinculo, "Más allá de la muerte" Snape moriría por seguir el alma de aquel con quien hizo el vinculo._

_-No puede ser –dijo Harry, ya con el alma destruida. Amaba a ese hombre que creyó muerto y por quien lloró lagrimas de sangre, sólo para reencontrarlo en brazos de otro. Ese miserable muggle que ahora se lo estaba llevando lejos de él nuevamente. No iba a permitirlo. Giró la pagina y sus ojos se iluminaron. Debía confiar._

_Severus escucho el libro del hechizo ir a parar a la chimenea, no le importaba para nada ahora, no lejos de él. Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su brazo y le vio tocar el hombro de Andres._

_-"Sacrificium sum affectus, quia volo"_

_Un halo de magia envolvió a Harry, Severus lo sintió y lo entendió._

_-¡No te atrevas, Potter! –gritó sosteniéndolo del brazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_El rostro de Harry perdió todo color y sus ojos quisieron cerrarse, pero se mantuvo firme, aun arrodillado frente a la pareja._

_-No morirás, Snape, no otra vez –dijo a penas._

_Los aurores que estaban en el lugar no entendían lo que pasaba, Harry Potter estaba como un espectro, casi al borde del desmayo, mientras sostenía a Severus Snape y al otro joven, que evidentemente estaba muerto, en brazos del ex profesor de Hogwarts._

_-No puedes hacer esto, Potter… ya no me importa nada –dijo mirándolo con rencor._

_-Pues ahora si te vas, me llevaras contigo –dijo apretándose el pecho. Su magia estaba luchando contra el vinculo que tomo. Era tarde para el muggle, no que a Harry realmente le importara, pero sí estaba a tiempo para Severus._

_-No me obligaras –dijo rencoroso._

_-No lo hago –dijo negando con la cabeza y escupiendo sangre._

_-¡Potter!_

_-No te pido que me protejas como cuando era un niño… sólo… no te… vayas._

_Harry había perdido el conocimiento, para cuando despertó ya era tarde. El calor de la chimenea le apuntaba al rostro, estaba en un lugar suave y cálido. Abrió los ojos, pero no se pudo incorporar._

_-Despertaste-._

_Lentamente, como si temiera que se tratara de un sueño, miró a su derecha. Snape estaba apoyado con las manos en la ventana, mirando hacía afuera, la noche envolvente._

_-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry, sintiendo como el aire volvía a atorarle la garganta._

_-Pasa que eres el ser mas despreciable que habita en la fas de la tierra –dijo Snape apretando los puños._

_-De nada…_

_-No te lo estoy agradeciendo, Potter –estalló, llegando al lado del auror en dos pasos-. Merezco morir como quiero._

_-No me trates de… engañar.. –dijo con el aire apenas saliendo de su cuerpo-… querías vivir… vivir con él._

_-¡Pero él ya no está! –dijo apuntado a Harry con la varita- "Recentes" –dijo con rabia, sintiendo como su magia casi salía con furia de su varita._

_Harry sintió como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire, podía respirar nuevamente._

_-Y lo peor es que no puedo… no puedo matarte –dijo cayendo de rodillas a su lado, derrotado-, por favor… termina con esto… rompe el hechizo._

_-El vinculo está hecho, Severus Snape… no te dejaré morir –dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Algo en su interior le decía que Severus, a pesar de todo, seguía preocupándose por él._

_-Quiero morir… -dijo negando con la cabeza._

_-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarte morir_

_-¿Por qué haces esto, Potter? –le preguntó tratando de saber la verdadera razón. ¿Venganza? No creía, no tendría verdadera razón para hacerlo ¿Lastima? No, tampoco, _

_-Aun no te lo puedo decir, Snape –dijo sintiendo nuevamente como el dolor en el pecho lo atacaba-. Busca la manera, por favor… quita el vinculo tú, por que no lo haré… hazlo y te diré mi razón._

Desde ese día Sverus no había parado de buscar la manera de conservar a Harry con vida, pero esto era cada vez mas difícil. Poco a poco el joven mago se iba deteriorando, había pasado un mes. Había tenido que llorar a su amante muerto en silencio, a oscuras y llevando un gladiolo a la tumba de aquel a quien amó tanto. Viviendo día a día y tratando de encontrar la cura. No permitiría que Potter muriera en su lugar, no si estaba en sus manos el ayudarlo.

-¡Severus! –sintió el grito de Harry y corrió a la habitación en donde tenía al joven.

Harry se golpeaba la cara como un demente, gritando el nombre del pocionista.

-Potter…

-¡Esto no! –gritó dirigiendo la mirada a donde se encontraba Severus, quien se acercó. Harry lo sostuvo del brazo y con las manos serpenteando las dirigió al rostro del pocionista- ¡Cualquier dolor, Severus! ¡Acepto cualquier dolor menos esto!

Severus no entendía nada, por qué tanta desesperación.

-¡¿Que sientes?!

-¡No te puedo ver! –dijo con voz agonica- No veo nada.

Severus sintió su sangre congelar. La magia peleando con el vinculo había dejado a Potter ciego. Era doloroso verlo así, con tanta desesperación y todo por su culpa.

-Tengo que hacer algo.

-¡Por Merlin, no te vayas! –le rogó sosteniéndolo, de los ojos caían lagrimas de sangre y a Severus le partía el alma.

-¡Termina con el vinculo!

-No te dejaré morir –dijo tiritando–. No quiero perderte, pero no quiero dejar de verte… ¡Ya lo viví una vez, no quiero volver a revivirlo!

Severus cerró los ojos, sin querer entender más de lo que ya habían entendido a lo largo de ese mes.

-Por favor…

-¡Te amo! –gritó Harry en su desesperación – quiero quedarme a tu lad…

Harry cayó desmayado nuevamente. Severus se imaginaba la magia de Potter como un gran interruptor, cada vez que su amo tenía demasiado dolor, lo mandaba a la inconsciencia, lo apagaba.

Dejó el cuerpo del joven sobre la cama. Se imaginaba que algo como esto era lo que había motivado a Potter a tomar el vinculo por él y Andres, pero no entendía ¿Cómo enamorarse de alguien que le hizo la vida imposible? Pero nuevamente estaba ahí la respuesta. Era Potter, después de todo.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de retomar el vinculo y liberar a Potter, por que lo haría, aunque sea lo mas difícil de su vida.

3 meses despues.

Harry despertó de una pesadilla. Severus se iba muy lejos, lo abandonaba nuevamente, para irse con Andres, ese muggle que le había quitado el amor de su profesor hace tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Severus siempre era como un bálsamo para sus miedos, siempre le devolvía la calma luego de que despertaba de una pesadilla.

Asintió ante la pregunta, era lo único que podía hacer ahora

Había perdido el habla hace tres días y aun le dolía no poder llamar al hombre por su nombre.

-Es hora de comer –dijo Severus-. Son las tres de la tarde y no quise despertarte.

-Harry sonrió ante esto, le dolía, claro que lo hacía, pero no permitiría que eso lo desanimara. Estaba cansado, tanto que apenas y se mantenía despierto. Había perdido tres de sus sentidos. Y ellos tres eran terriblemente necesarios ahora.

No podía ver.

No podía hablar.

No podía sentir.

No volvería a ver a Severus a los ojos, esos que tanto le encendían, no volvería a vivir como antes, no era mas que un estorbo para Severus ahora, pero no podía hacer nada más… ni pronunciar un simple diffindo contra su garganta podía, ni siquiera tomar su varita, por que esta caía de sus manos. No podía sentir las caricias de Severus, esas que había logrado recibir desde hace dos meses, cuando Severus en un arranque de locura y demencia le rogó que rompiera con el hechizo, el día que la varita cayó y Harry volvió a perder el sentido.

Ya lo entendían, cada día su magia luchaba menos con el vinculo, por eso lo iba a ir despojando de sus sentidos, hasta dejarlo vacío.

Severus trajo un cuenco con sopa y se sentó junto a Harry, a veces agradecía que el chico no pudiera ver, por que ese amor que le gritó en la cara tantas veces, se vería destruido ante la imagen que mostraba ahora. Estaba demacrado, destruido, había veces que no dormía en tres días seguidos, cuidando de Harry y buscando la solución.

Habían llegado a su puerta muchos tratando de ayudarlos, pero se negó a que vieran a su salvador de esa forma, sabía que Harry no no se lo perdonaría. Por eso ahora estaban solos, preparados para un desenlace que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Sopló la sopa y puso una servilleta bajo la barbilla de Harry, en una muda petición para que abriera la boca, pero la cuchara nunca llegó a su destino, Harry se agarró los oídos con desesperación, era el final, Severus lo sabía, lo sintió gimotear y desesperarse golpeando su cabeza y arañando sus oídos. la mirada de everus era demente, como la de alguien que cae finalemnte en la locura. El cuenco con sopa cayó al suelo mientras Severus lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

-¡Calma! –le gritó, queriendo que lo escuchara, pero sabía que Harry no lo haría, no mientras no encontrar la cura, algo que parecía que nunca encontraría.

2 meses después.

-Es hora de comer, Harry –dijo acercándose a la cama, donde la hermosa muñeca de trapo se encontraba esperándolo.

Severus ya no sabía si Harry estaba despierto o no, si vivía o no, por que ahora sólo era una cuerpo vacío en la cama. Cálido cuerpo que abrazaba cada noche y al cual cuidaba para mantenerlo hasta el momento en que encontrara la cura.

Lo acomodó contra su costado con una mano y tomó un poco del picado de comida del cuenco que traía en su mano, empujó la comida en su boca y limpió lo que cayó de esta, lo estimulaba a comer, moviendo su mandíbula de arriba abajo, masajiando su garganta para que no se ahogara. Ya lo había hecho y no quería que pasara otra vez, fue horrible, no poder ayudarlo a tragar.

Todo esto era su maldita culpa, todo, desde el principio.

Había encontrado una copia del hechizo, para ver que salió mal, que pasó con su vinculo que falló y lo descubrió. No amaba a Andres como tanto creyó, no lo amaba por quien era, sino por quien le recordaba. A Harry Potter, a ese en sus brazos que ahora no era más que un recién nacido a quien tenía que alimenta y vestir, ayudar con las cosas básicas como era el limpiar su cuerpo cada vez que se orinaba encima. No tenía como saber que Harry estaba en problemas y se odiaba cada vez más por eso.

1 mes después

Severus miró desde la silla frente a la cama de Harry, no podía dar crédito a lo que había encontrado, tonto de él que se creyó con poder e inteligencia, algo tan simple como lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Como cada noche levitó el cuerpo de Harry hasta el baño para darle una ducha. Desde hace un par de días que decidió hacerlo junto a él. Si no lograba curarlo le daría lo que deseaba, amor. Se había desnudado y habían entrado con él a la tina, sosteniéndolo entre sus piernas y lo abrasó con fuerza. Sentía que cada día Harry moría un poco más y fue por eso que lloró, lloró tanto que los ojos se le caían, o por lo menos es lo que él sentía. Gritó desesperado abrazando el cuerpo de Harry, inerte en sus brazos y le pidió perdón, por no haber tenido el valor de decirle antes que lo amaba.

El cuerpo de Harry había brillado, levitó solo saliendo del agua y Severus se puso de pie tratando de agarrarlo en el aire y lo vio.

Las manos amoratadas de Harry volvían a tomar color.

No lo entendió en ese momento, sino hasta que el cuerpo empezó abajar y pudo sostenerlo. Harry volvía a estar cálido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

¡Amor!

¡Puto y maldito amor que todo lo vence!

Esto tenía que ser mentira. O una broma del destino. Sólo tenía que aceptar su parte del vinculo.

Ahora lo observaba dormir, tranquilo, como no lo veia hace tiempo, siempre con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Ahora dormía cual bebé.

-Siempre ganando, he Potter –dijo negando con la cabeza y caminando hasta la cama, se cambio de ropa por otra para dormir y se acurrucó junto al cuerpo del más joven besando su coronilla.

-Buenas noches, amor.

4 meses después

Harry abrió los ojos, como cada día después de que la pesadilla había empezado. Poco a poco iba recuperándose, por lo menos sus sentidos. Podía escuchar y sentir, que era algo genial.

Cuando estuvo muerto en vida, que fue como el decía para sí mismo, lo único que quería era morir, percibir a Severus llorarlo era lo más doloroso del mundo, y lo peor es no poder hacer nada por él.

Ahora no, ahora podía escucharlo y escucharlo decir "te amo" algo que esperó por tanto tiempo. Sólo quería que el tiempo avanzará rápido para poder retribuir esas palabras de amor.

-¿Dormiste bien, Harry?

La voz de Severus venía desde su derecha, y fue a donde se giró, con tanta suerte o coincidencia que al hacerlo su rostro quedó a milímetros del de Severus que dormía a su lado.

Tenía que hacerlo, por que lo necesitaba con desesperación. Acercó el rostro y besó a Severus.

¡Su primer beso juntos!

Severus sonrió dentro del beso y lo acercó más a su cuerpo por la cintura.

Esperaba que Harry volviera pronto a la normalidad, para amarlo y mantenerlo a su lado.

Harry quería que el tiempo se detuviera ahora, poder sentir los labios de Severus jugando con los suyos. Se alejó para poder tomar aire.

-Te amo tanto, Severus.

Severus sonrió y Harry volvió a llorar, esta ves sin interruptores abajo, esta vez, de felicidad.

Fin


End file.
